buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
01.02 Second Chance at First Line (AtMoH)/Story
[[01.01 Wolf Moon (AtMoH)/Story|Previously on At the Mouth of Hell....]] Scene 1: Sunnydale High Boys Lockers “Stiles!” Scott hissed, grabbing his friend’s arm and yanking him into the corner of the locker room where he was lurking. He’d left Allison only minutes earlier and he couldn’t shake what he’d just seen – what he’d just realized – out of his mind. He had to talk to someone, and right now there were only two people he could talk to. “Dude, our lockers aren’t even over here,” Stiles jabbed his finger towards the lockers the rest of the team was using. The locker room was pretty large – each team pretty much kept to their own section of it. If he wasn’t mistaken, they were in the football team’s lockers. Or possibly the male cheerleaders. Scott ignored Stiles’ objection and went on in a whispered voice. “Her dad’s a hunter!” “You need to back up a second,” Stiles shook his head, “Whose dad is a what-er?” “Allison’s dad!” Scott exclaimed, much more loudly than he meant to. He smiled weakly at the rest of his team – virtually all of whom had snapped their heads over to look at him. Lowering his voice again, he continued, “Allison’s dad is one of the hunters I told you about.” “Please tell me he’s not the smiling guy,” Stiles frowned. “He’s the smiling guy,” Scott grimaced, “I am completely screwed.” He sank into the locker behind him, grateful it was there to prop him up. Stiles nodded, “Not completely. I mean, did she give you another chance?” “Yeah, but…” “Did her dad recognize you?” Stiles asked, “Does she know about you? Or her dad?” “I don’t know,” Scott realized, “I have no idea. This is it. Completely screwed.” “Okay, okay,” Stiles dragged Scott towards the lacrosse team’s lockers, “No, listen. You’ll be fine. Just focus on lacrosse.” Scene 2: Sunnyvale High Lacrosse Field Lacrosse practice did not even begin well for Scott. He was distracted by the fact he was dating a hunter’s daughter, which wasn’t helping and was probably why the strange new abilities he had acquired didn’t seem to be doing much. By the time practice was winding down, Scott managed to let go of his romantic problems in favor of being utterly frustrated and more than a little furious with himself. And then he found himself standing on the field staring down Jackson Whittemore. Coach Finstock blew the whistle and Scott launched into a run. Not any faster than anyone else’s and Jackson was absolutely prepared for him – easily knocking him to the ground. “McCall!” Coach Finstock bellowed, “You’re moving slower than my dead grandmother today. Do it again!” Scott snarled as he rose to his feet – realizing in that moment that his teeth were suddenly much sharper than they’d been only seconds before. He was transforming. On the field. In front of everyone. “Aren’t you glad you made first line?” Jackson quipped, walking back to his position. Scott just glared at him and growled. His concerned faded in the blind rage that overtook him. “McCall’s gonna do it again!” Coach Finstock announced. Scott barely heard him – but when the whistle went, he charged again – this time slamming into Jackson at full force. Jackson collapsed with a cry, clutching his shoulder. Scott could feel his own muscles twisting, claws emerging from his fingertips. “Scott?” Stiles put a hand on his shoulder – Scott wasn’t even sure where Stiles had come from. He was sure it didn’t matter, Stiles was putting himself in serious danger. “Get away from me,” he growled, “I’m changing!” Without waiting for a reaction, Scott took off at a run as fast as his legs would go – much faster than he ordinarily could run – and headed for the locker room. He had to get away from everyone before someone was killed. Scene 3: Sunnydale High Boys Lockers Stiles peered nervously into the locker room. Scott hadn’t even turned on a light – which, Stiles reasoned after he made the observation, actually made sense. Stiles flipped the switch himself and called out, “Scott?” Nothing. “Scott?” Stiles thought he heard a rustle, and ventured slowly into the locker room. “Scott? Buddy?” Now, Stiles definitely heard a growl – it sounded like it was coming from… above him? Before he could react, Scott leapt from the top of the lockers and landed less than a foot away. Stiles stumbled backwards in surprise – which was lucky because Scott swiped for him with a clawed hand at that same moment. “Scott, it’s me,” Stiles stammered, “It’s Stiles…” Scott advanced again, snarling. Even through the lacrosse helm, Stiles could see the sharp fangs glistening with saliva, and the eyes glowing gold. Stiles stumbled backwards again – slamming into the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall and practically knocking it onto the floor. Scott didn’t seem eager to let Stiles recover from this – he lunged forward again. Scene 4: Los Angeles Buffy watched her mom thumb through a stack of papers on the kitchen counter. “So, that’s it?” “Yes,” her mom nodded, “Looks like your parents are officially divorced.” It wasn’t the kind of thing you said ‘congratulations’ to, and Buffy wasn’t especially thrilled about it anyways, so she just nodded. “And you found a house in Sunnydale already?” “Yes, it’s beautiful too. You’ll love it, I promise.” “I’m sure I will,” Buffy agreed, “I’m just worried about Dawn. This is all happening really fast now.” Her mother shrugged. “I know it’s fast, Buffy, but it’s all coming together so nicely. Like it’s fate, almost.” Buffy rolled her eyes. She’d had about all she could take of fate for one lifetime. Scene 5: Sunnydale Boys Locker Room Stiles was amazed he’d managed to dodge Scott’s claws one more time – buying him enough time to get the extinguisher off the wall and, fumbling, aim it at his best friend. Scott moved in for another attack, but Stiles let the foam spray. He couldn’t even see Scott through the onslaught, but he did manage to hear “Stiles! Stop! What the hell?” Stiles released his hold on the extinguisher’s hose. He hadn’t even realized he was holding his breath until he heard Scott’s voice – non-growling voice. “What do you mean, ‘what the hell?’ You tried to kill me!” “I don’t even know how I got here, Stiles,” Scott insisted, a worried expression over his face, “I was playing lacrosse and then… it’s all black until you were spraying me with the extinguisher.” “You tried to kill me,” Stiles replied sourly. He scowled for a moment then added, “See, this is the problem with a werewolf and lacrosse. Raised heart rate and adrenaline, which can trigger the change. And lacrosse is pretty violent, if you hadn’t noticed.” “Well, what am I supposed to do?” Scott groaned, rubbing his forehead. Stiles shrugged. “I don’t know, but you absolutely cannot play in the game this weekend. And do not get mad at me for saying that, I will spray you again.” “We have to find a way to stop me from changing then,” Scott announced, “Before Wednesday’s practice.” Scene 6: Sunnydale High Library Stiles was relieved to discover that Mr. Giles was still in the library. Scott still seemed unconvinced that this was going to lead to any answers. But he was willing to try anything. Mr. Giles, however, was not so eager to assist. “I can’t help you,” he insisted, “Even lending you that one book, truly, was more than I should have done. As it is, lycanthropy is not my area of expertise.” Stiles squinted one eye at the librarian. “So what is your expertise?” “I can’t discuss my area of expertise with uninitiated teenagers,” Mr. Giles muttered. “So initiate us!” Stiles exclaimed, “What is the big deal here? You gave us the book!” Mr. Giles shook his head. “I should not even have done that.” Scott inserted himself boldly into the argument. “Look, Mr. Giles, whatever you might know could help. We’re not just looking into this for kicks – I’m trying to figure out my life.” The British librarian sighed. “I don’t have any resources about lycanthropy save the one book, which your friend still needs to return. In the mean time, from what I do know, you need to avoid any excitement you can.” He cast a warning look over the duo, effectively ending the conversation. Scene 7: The McCall Home Scott collapsed on his bed as soon as he got home. Stiles had, as he explained, let Jesse borrow the book – more to keep it from the Sheriff’s notice than anything else. As much as Scott would have liked to get a look at the tome himself, both Stiles and Scott knew that Monday nights were a strictly enforced “family night” at the McNally household and Jesse was strictly forbidden from having friends over once he got home from school. As urgent as this was, it would have to wait until the next day. “Hey, Scott?” his mom’s voice announced her presence moments before she walked into the room, “I’m working the night shift again. There’s a plate in the fridge if you want to…” She trailed off and stared at him. “What’s wrong with your eyes?” Scott jumped up and put his hands over his face. “What?” he exclaimed. “You look like you haven’t slept in days,” she added, “You okay?” Scott nodded. “Just stressed.” “Anything you want to talk about?” “No,” Scott shook his head. “Girl problems?” she pressed further, “Trouble at school? It’s not drugs or anything, right?” “No, mom, none of that,” Scott waved her off. “You’re not on drugs, right?” “Right now?” He rolled his eyes. “¿Cómo?” his mom snapped, suddenly getting serious, “What do you mean, ‘right now’? Have you taken drugs?” “Have you?” Scott retorted. Silence settled in the bedroom. “Muy bien,” she said finally, “You have food in the fridge you can nuke if you get hungry. Oh, and I took Saturday off so I can see your first game!” “Mom!” Scott exclaimed, “You can’t do that!” If only he could explain what a terrible idea that was. But he couldn’t, and it became immediately apparent there was no dissuading her. “I can. I will. I’m going to,” she said firmly, “One night is not going to break us. Completely.” “But mom…” “Hecho. I’m coming to your game Saturday. There’s food in the fridge. Buenas noches.” She strode out – leaving Scott scowling in her wake. This just kept getting better. Scene 8: The McCall Home Try as he might, Scott’s mind would not stop whirring. What had happened to Jackson, how badly was he hurt? And how was he going to get out of the game on Saturday? Had Allison’s father recognized him? Did Allison know about werewolves, was she a hunter too? He couldn’t even imagine how screwed he was. Fortunately, the laptop on his desk interrupted him with an alert that Jesse was trying to Skype him. Scott smiled and accepted the call. “Heard from Stiles!” Jesse announced in lieu of greeting, “Texted me about everything. You’ve had a messed up day. Heard you separated Jackson’s shoulder, that was cool!” “I hope he can still play,” Scott groaned, “Have you looked at this book at all?” Jesse hoisted the large, ancient-looking book onto his own desk, in view of the screen. “I mean, a little,” he admitted, “But I had homework and stuff. And I don’t really know what to look for. I’ve never been good at research…” He grimaced. “Remember my report on the Declaration of Independence last year?” Scott nodded. The report was infamous. “Yeah, and I gotta side with the teacher. National Treasure really isn’t a source.” “Nicolas Cage is a very underrated actor,” Jesse murmured, “Anyways, I need help. And it sounded urgent, so… Is there somebody else there?” “What?” Scott glanced behind him. He didn’t see anybody... but it was awfully dark in the rest of the room. “I just thought I saw a shadow of somebody in the doorway…” Jesse trailed off. “No, there’s definitely—“ Scott’s laptop slammed shut. “Been a few days, Scott,” Derek Hale observed, lifting his hand from the closed computer, “Thought we should talk.” “How the hell do you know where I live?” Scott shouted, “You’re in my bedroom, what the hell?” “I can smell you,” Derek reminded him, tapping the side of his nose, “Human and wolf scents. Having trouble with your changes, by the way? Yeah, caught wind of that earlier today too.” Scott frowned. “I can handle it. You can go.” “No, you can’t,” Derek insisted, lowering his face to meet Scott’s, eye to eye. “Your friend’s little book won’t have the answers. And in the mean time, you’re risking, not just your life, but all of ours. I can help you, if you’ll let me. But it could take some time.” “How much time?” Scott hesitated. Derek was hardly a reliable source, as far as he was concerned, but there weren’t that many other options either. “There’s a big lacrosse game on Saturday.” “Not for you there’s not,” Derek growled, “You’ll kill someone. And then I will have to kill you myself.” He flashed very large fangs at Scott, in case it wasn’t clear that he had the means to carry out the threat. Scott couldn’t protest or argue, Derek didn’t leave time before he leapt out the open window and vanished into the night. Scene 9: Coach Finstock's Office “I can’t play the game Saturday,” Scott announced, having followed the coach into his office the next morning. Coach Finstock stared at him. Hard. “You mean, you can’t wait to play the game.” “No,” Scott shook his head, and repeated himself. “I can’t play the game Saturday.” “I’m pretty convinced that you can,” Coach Finstock countered. Scott insisted. “Look, I’m having some personal issues—“ “Girls really shouldn’t get in the way of lacrosse,” Coach Finstock said, taking on a somewhat gentler tone, “Chicks love athletes.” “It’s not a girl…” Coach Finstock nodded knowingly. “I get ya. But, hey, listen, Danny’s gay, you know? So you should talk to him.” “It’s not a guy, either.” “It’s not?” Coach eyed Scott quizzically for a moment. “You don’t think Danny’s a good-looking guy? I think the two of you would be some kind of lacrosse championship couple in the making. Stuff of legend!” “I’m not gay, Coach,” Scott persisted. “Aha!” Coach exclaimed, “So, it’s drugs? Look, my cousin was on meth for a while. His teeth all rotted – it was awful. I mean, then he got veneers and then he got on with an Internet startup that’s really taken off—but that’s no the point. Don’t do drugs. Are you going to rehab, is that what this is about?” “No, there’s no drugs. I’m having anger problems…” “Perfect!” Coach shouted, “That’s what lacrosse is for! So, listen very closely. Saturday night, you will play the game. And you will take all you anger issues out on the other team. You’re first line – act like it, or you won’t be first line. With Jackson out of commission, we’re all counting on you. Now get the hell out of my office.” Scene 10: Sunnydale High Hallways “Can you explain this to me?” Willow asked, leaning against her locker. The gang had gathered by their lockers between classes – though Jesse was strangely absent despite the fact that his locker was right across the hall. “Like, I don’t really understand sports, but shouldn’t you be happy? You’ve wanted first line for a year and a half. And now you’ve got it, and you’re playing Saturday. What’s the problem?” “And your mom is coming,” Xander added, “And that’s bad?” “After what I did to Jackson?” Scott stammered, glancing at Stiles for help. Stiles simply shrugged and stayed silent – so Scott continued as best as he could manage, “I mean, I’m having some anger issues. And I should really focus on that, work on me…” Xander squinted. “Anger issues? When did that start? Because, like, I’ve known you a long time and—“ “Scott!” Willow, Xander, Scott, and Stiles’ heads all snapped to attention at Allison’s voice. She was bouncing down the nearby steps and grinning at them. “I was looking for you this morning!” “Yeah, I was talking to the coach…” Scott sort of mumbled. “I just wanted to tell you that I’m bringing my dad with me to the game on Saturday,” she announced, “I’m so excited to see you play!” “You’ve seen me play at practice…” “A game is different,” Allison smirked, “The pressure’s on! Anyways, after the game, Lydia and Jackson and I are all going to this place called the Bronze after the game? You guys have to come. Have you ever been?” “Everyone in Sunnydale has been to the Bronze,” Xander answered, “We go all the time. But we don’t go with Jackson and Lydia.” “That’s a bad idea,” Willow agreed. Allison was clearly about to protest when the bell rang. “Well, you’re invited anyways. I have to get to class – see you at lunch, Scott.” “Yeah!” Scott nodded with enthusiasm as Allison walked away down the hall. “We all have to get to class,” Willow said, grabbing Xander by the arm, “Biology, come on!” Xander sighed and rolled his eyes as he was dragged down the hall. Scott trudged in the opposite direction towards his math class. He’d barely made it three steps when a quick, melodic ring came from his cell phone – a text. Scott glanced down at the screen. It was a very simple message from Jesse: “Library. After school.” Scene 11: Math Class Scott found himself trying to solve an elaborate math problem on the board, in front of the whole class, only moments later. Mrs. Frank had, apparently, decided that the last people to arrive in class should be the first to demonstrate on the blackboard. Which, of course, also meant Scott was working next to Lydia. “Heard you’re trying to get out of the game on Saturday,” she muttered, the chalk in her hand pounding away at the blackboard. Scott couldn’t help but notice that he’d barely begun, and she seemed nearly done. “How did you…” “I have eyes and ears everywhere, Scott,” Lydia cut him off, “You will be playing though. Especially since Jackson won’t be at his peak condition.” “Why is it so important to you?” “I’m dating the captain of the lacrosse team,” Lydia explained, exasperated, “But if you lose on Saturday, I’m dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I do not date losers. Are we clear?” “I can’t play,” Scott insisted. Lydia just rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m telling you this to save your social life. If you don’t play, I’m going to end up introducing Allison to all of the incredibly hot boys we’ll run into at the Bronze. I won’t be able to help myself. You wouldn’t want to lose her before you’ve even had a shot to make good on that second chance she is inexplicably giving you, would you?” She slammed her piece of chalk down into the metal shelf at the bottom of the blackboard, spun on her heel, and strode triumphantly back to her seat. “Scott, you’re not even close to solving your problem,” Mrs. Frank observed. Scott sighed. “Tell me about it.” Scene 12: Sunnydale High Hallways The rest of the day passed relatively uneventfully. When the bell rang, signaling the end of his last class of the day, Scott headed for the library to meet Jesse. He was a man on a mission…. until he spotted Allison and Lydia down the hall. Lydia was talking to Isaac Lahey, Allison seemed to be standing by waiting. Scott slid up against the lockers and stared, trying to catch even the tiniest bit of conversation. It didn’t take long for his ears to start picking them up. “Of course, you know Isaac, don’t you Allison?” Allison smiled and shook her head. “No, I don’t think so. It’s nice to meet you.” “You too,” Isaac smiled, though he seemed confused. Scott burned. Lydia was already making good on her threat and the game hadn’t even happened yet. A feeling began growing within him – one that was growing familiar. He was shifting… And then Allison turned and saw him, smiling. “Scott!” His anger vanished instantly. “So you’re meeting the rest of the lacrosse team, huh?” She shrugged. “Lydia’s just thinking that I should know everyone before we’re all hanging out at the Bronze,” she replied, “I mean, rather than meeting everyone all at once.” Scott hardly believed that Lydia was being altruistic by any stretch, but he nodded nonetheless – and then he noticed it. A blazer, draped over her hands. “That’s the blazer you wore to Lydia’s party…” Scott observed. “Oh, yeah,” Allison held it up nonchalantly, “Lydia must have put it in my locker. I guess I left it at her place when your friend Derek gave me a ride home.” “Not my friend,” Scott muttered. “What?” “He’s not really my friend,” Scott repeated, “In fact, you should really stay away from him.” Allison quirked an eyebrow. “He said he was your friend.” “It’s complicated,” Scott answered, a bit too hastily, “Just stay away from him.” “Why?” Scott stammered for a moment, but couldn’t think of a reasonable explanation. “I have to meet Jesse in the library right now, just… could you trust me?” “Okay,” Allison sighed, “But you are explaining this later.” Scene 13: Sunnydale High Library When Scott finally reached the library, Jesse was sprawled across three chairs and looked barely awake. He perked up immediately when Scott entered. “Great! Now we’re just waiting on—“ As if on cue, the doors flung open behind Scott and Stiles raced into the room. “I’m here, I’m sorry, I was talking to Xander and then I had to lose Xander and why aren’t we telling Xander again?” “We did,” Jesse reminded him, “It didn’t take.” “Right,” Stiles nodded. Scott interjected, “What did you find out?” “It wasn’t much,” Jesse admitted, “It’s more of a jumping-off-point than actual information. But I did check with Giles to—“ “Giles?” Scott interrupted. “Mr. Giles, the librarian,” Stiles explained, “He gave us the book, probably smart to check in with him.” “And to give the book back!” an accented voice added from the office. “I checked with Giles,” Jesse continued, ”To make sure I really understood. And what I found out is that werewolves have anchors – that’s how they control themselves. It’s like an item or person or emotion that ties them to their humanity, instead of letting the wolf take over.” “So what’s my anchor?” Jesse shrugged. “You have to find that out. Only you can do that, but…” “But?” Scott and Stiles asked in stereo. Jesse spread his hands, palms upward, out to his friends as if to demonstrate his lack of answers. “The book said that your pack mates, ‘by blood or by bite’, might be able to help. That’s a quote, that alliteration. I don’t talk like that. I don’t think anyone does. Good movie title though.” “Sounds more like it’s about vampires, though,” Stiles shook his head. “Pack mates?” Scott jumped in, “You mean, Derek?” Scene 14: The Hale House Scott’s bicycle skidded to a halt in the leaf-strewn driveway of the Hale House. Scott leapt off, letting the bike pitch sideways and fall to the ground. There was a Camaro in the driveway – someone was home. “Derek! Derek!” Before he could yell for him another time, Scott was hit with a terrible smell. Something… rotting. And blood, lots of blood. He trailed his eyes around the wooded lot, looking for the source of the odor. A patch of dirt… recently disturbed somehow. That was the only thing that looked out of place. “What do you want, Scott?” Derek’s asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere in front of the house. “I need help,” Scott admitted, tearing his attention away from the dirt and the odor, “And I need you to do something for me.” “What?” “I need you to stay away from Allison,” Scott went on, “She’s not part of this. She doesn’t know anything.” “Your whole life is part of this until you get some control,” Derek shot back, “I am looking out for you, believe it or not.” “Then help me find my anchor.” Scott crossed his arms over his chest. Derek chuckled, “I can’t do that. You have to do that. And you better do it fast before your whole life falls apart.” “Well, what is your anchor?” “Trust me, Scott, you don’t want an anchor like mine.” Derek turned on his heel and stalked back into the house. Scene 15: The McCall House Stiles burst through the door into Scott’s bedroom without so much as a knock. “What did you find? Where did you find? What did you find?” “Chill, Stiles,” Jesse advised, from his perch on the corner of Scott’s bed, “Breathe.” “I was at Derek’s,” Scott explained, “And I smelled… a dead body. And blood.” “So Derek is a murderer?” Stiles reasoned aloud, “I mean, I am not surprised. What are we going to do about it?” “Well, Scott will need his help to find his anchor, right?” Jesse added. “He said he can’t help me,” Scott replied dully, “Which was great since he’d threatened to kill me if I can’t control my shifting.” “Then there’s only one thing we can do,” Stiles concluded, “We have to figure out a plan to get evidence together and give it to my dad.” Scene 16: Sunnydale Memorial Hospital The following day was relatively uneventful – Scott managed to make it through his lacrosse practice without shifting at all, a miracle that gave him some hope for Saturday’s game. Though Jesse and Stiles were eager to investigate the body after practice, Scott couldn’t avoid having to close up the veterinary clinic that night. All in all, there was no way for the three of them to enact the first step of their plan until Thursday evening. Timing was everything – they needed to arrive at the hospital after Scott’s mom began her shift, so that Scott’s being in the hospital would not be suspicious to anyone of her coworkers, but at a time when she would probably not be making the rounds and spot him herself. “Have you ever actually been to the morgue?” Jesse pondered as the trio headed in through the sliding glass doors. Scott shook his head. “There’s signs all over the place.” It only took a few minutes for them to find the first sign reading “morgue” in one of several sitting areas lined with couches. Stiles took up watch her, promising to call Jesse if there was any sign of Mrs. McCall. Jesse and Scott followed the signs until they reached the metal door for the morgue. Jesse stood watch outside, while Scott went inside. It did not take long for Scott to find the drawer labeled “Jane Doe: Partial” that he was looking for. He pulled the refrigerated drawer open, and quickly lifted the sheet covering the legs. Teeth marks perforated the skin. Scott grimaced, but inhaled. The blood smelled the same. Derek had the other half of this body. A clanging of metal brought Scott back into the urgency of the moment. He had to get out of there – and Jesse must’ve banged on the door to get his attention. Scott hastily covered the legs in the sheet and slid them back, shutting the door behind them. With a quick glance around to make sure he’d left everything in place, Scott left the room and slammed the morgue door shut behind him. Jesse was leaning casually against the wall. “That was fast.” “Weren’t you banging on the door?” “No,” Jesse raised his eyebrows, “You okay?” “There was definitely something banging in there. I thought it was you, on the door.” Jesse shrugged and shook his head. “Nope. Let’s go get Stiles.” When the two of them reached Stiles, he was slouched in a chair with his face buried in an upside down pamphlet on breast-feeding. “Whatcha reading?” Jesse asked, flipping the pamphlet upright. “Not reading, hiding,” Stiles hissed, looking around furtively. Scott’s jaw tightened. “What happened?” “Lydia!” Stiles whispered, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “She and Jackson were making out right there.” He pointed vaguely. Jesse and Scott exchanged glances, affirming for each other that neither one knew where Stiles had seen this game of tonsil hockey happen. Stiles continued, “Jackson just got a cortisone shot. He’s definitely playing Saturday. And he’s pissed at you, Scott.” “I can’t even think about that right now,” Scott shook his head, “That was the same body I smelled at Derek’s. That’s where my focus has to be.” “You’re not thinking about the lacrosse game? Or how he threatened to kill you?” Stiles asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Scott shook his head. “You should have seen the legs, Stiles. There are bite marks all over them.” Scene 17: The Hale House Stiles drove to the Hale house immediately – parking on the street, though it was impossible to see the house from the road. Scott crept up the driveway until he spotted the Camaro. Derek was home. Of course, Derek was home. “What do we do then?” Jesse asked. Scott shrugged. “I don’t think there’s much we can do while he’s here.” “Can we lure him out?” Stiles asked. “I don’t know what would get him to leave,” Scott shook his head, “I mean, I don’t really know anything about him. Do you?” Stiles sighed heavily. “Well, if we don’t do anything tonight, maybe we can get some back up to make this work a little better?” “Back up?” Jesse and Scott asked in unison. Scene 18: The Hale House The next night, fortunately, Derek was away from his house. Scott, Jesse, Stiles, and Xander had each brought a shovel – leaving Willow in Stiles’ Jeep to watch for Derek’s Camaro. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Xander grumbled as they trudged towards the house, “We are not the Scooby Gang. We’re not going to pull a mask off Derek Hale and he’s going to talk about us meddling kids.” “Would you shut up for a Scooby snack?” Stiles quipped. “Right here,” Scott announced, stopping by a mound of dirt by the side of the house and planting his shovel into it. “Something seems, I dunno, different. But this is the spot.” The other three hastily went to work beside him, throwing dirt aside in piles. After a while, Jesse dropped his shovel on the edge of the pit they had created. “I don’t think there’s anything here, guys,” he sighed. As if on cue, Stiles’ shovel hit something in the dirt. “No, there is,” he exclaimed – louder than he should have, “Help me guys!” All four of them immediately crouched into the pit and began brushing off what appeared to be an enormous burlap cloth – revealing it was tied around something with a thick rope – secured with several knots. The knots were tight, but proved fairly easy to unravel. “Moment of truth,” Scott inhaled sharply, reaching for the edge of the edge of the cloth and pulling the package open. “Oh my God!” Jesse shouted as all four of them leaping out of the pit at the sight of what they’d dug up – a dead wolf. “A body, you said!” Stiles snapped at Scott, “Like, a human one! How does this smell like a body in the morgue?” “Smell?” Xander asked, raising an eyebrow incredulously. “Didn’t I say something seemed different?” Scott retorted. “Did you say smell?” Xander repeated, “This isn’t more werewolf crap, is it?” “What are these flowers?” Jesse interrupted, “There’s these purple flowers all around it.” “In circles?” Stiles observed, “Wolfsbane, maybe? It looks like the pictures from the book.” Scott raised an eyebrow. “What?” “Wolfsbane?” Stiles repeated, “Its… I mean, you saw The Wolfman, right?” “No,” Scott shook his head. Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered, “We’re doing all this reading for you, you can’t even watch a classic movie…” “There’s no such thing as werewolves,” Xander insisted. Stiles ignored him, returning his attention to the flowers. He yanked one up from the ground – pulling a rope out of the dirt with it. “They’re woven into this,” Stiles said, examining it more closely. He yanked the rope, coiling what he’d found around his elbow and forearm. As he revealed the trail of the rope, a definite pattern emerged. “It’s a spiral,” Jesse pondered aloud, “A very precise spiral.” “This is all a little too weird,” Xander announced, turning back to the open pit they had created. “Let’s just re-bury the dead—what the—“ He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet. In the middle of the pit was now half of a dead, human girl. “She used to be a wolf!” Xander nearly shouted, “How the hell did she change?” Scott extended his hand to help Xander back to his feet. “Werewolf crap.” Scene 19: The Hale House By the time the police arrived, Derek had returned to the decrepit house. The teenagers had driven a short ways down the street, but followed the three police cruisers down the long winding driveway to the Hale house. Xander and Stiles watched intently, insatiably curious about police procedure. Scott was too worried about what Derek might be able to do to the police to think about much else – especially since Stiles’ father was personally seeing to this arrest. Stiles shared Scott’s concerns, of course, though he’d never seen a perpetrator that his father couldn’t handle. He wasn’t wrong here either – Sheriff Stilinski safely deposited Derek into the backseat of his cruiser, and then confidently strode away to oversee the examination of the now-exhumed body. Stiles saw an opportunity. Despite the protests of each and every one of his friends in the Jeep, Stiles slipped out and snuck to his father’s car. The front door, he discovered, was conveniently unlocked. He slid into the passenger seat and stared Derek in those dark, unflinching, eerily calm eyes. “I’m not afraid of you,” Stiles announced first. A brief silence settled in the car. Derek was clearly unimpressed. “Fine,” Stiles admitted, “A little afraid. Listen, I have questions I need to ask you.” “Go ahead.” “How was she a full wolf? What was with the wolfsbane?” Derek just rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know what questions to be asking. You are in so far over your head, but you don’t even know you’re drowning. There is no chance you can stop Scott from killing. He’s got no control. Focus on that.” Stiles didn’t have a chance to respond before a hand grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him bodily out of the car. “What the hell are you doing, Stiles?” his father demanded. “I am trying to help!” Stiles exclaimed. The Sheriff scowled. “What part of ‘help’ sounds like ‘talk to the suspect’? No, if you want to help, you can explain to me how you found this body.” “We were looking for Scott’s inhaler,” Stiles said – using the story Scott had suggested. “And when did he lose that exactly?” Stiles frowned. They hadn’t really put together the details. “The other night, I guess?” “The other night when you told me you were in the woods by yourself?” “No…uh, it was….” Stiles stammered. “Were you lying to me?” Sheriff Stilinski had traded in his authoritative sheriff’s voice for his much more intimidating father’s voice. “That depends.” “On?” “How do you define lying?” The Sheriff crossed his arms and glowered. “I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?” “I define it as reclining in a horizontal position,” Stiles did his best innocent smile, but he knew it was no use. “Go home, I’ll deal with you later,” Sheriff Stilinski grumbled. Scene 20: Stiles' Jeep “How many times have I told you?” Willow asked. The entire gang was packed uncomfortably in the Jeep with their shovels and Jesse and Stiles’ backpacks. Stiles was driving like he couldn’t get away from the Hale house fast enough. “Just because your dad is sheriff doesn’t mean we’re not all gonna end up in jail. I can’t go to jail – I have classes to go to.” “No one is getting in trouble but me,” Stiles assured her. Scott interrupted from his the passenger seat, “My head is splitting. Can we crack a window or something?” “You’re sitting right next to the window,” Xander pointed out, “Crack it open yourself.” “Right,” Scott nodded, glancing into the overcrowded backseat, “Thanks. Forgot.” Xander shrank as far back as he could the moment his friend looked at him. “What’s going on with your eyes?” Scott began to feel his face. “My eyes…?” The reaction was instant. Stiles slammed on the brakes, the Jeep squealing to a stop on the side of the road. Xander threw his arm out in front of Willow to keep her from slamming into the back of the driver’s seat. Jesse grabbed for his backpack, yanking at the zipper. “What is happening?” Willow asked. No one had a chance to explain before Scott let out an agonized yell, sharp canine teeth emerging from his mouth right before everyone’s eyes. Willow shrieked, and Xander instinctively moved between her and Scott. “Why is this happening?” Scott groaned. Jesse shrugged as he pulled the tome out of his backpack. “I haven’t seen anything in this that matches this. Like, changing for no reason?” “Uhm, could wolfsbane do this?” Stiles asked quietly. “You brought it with us?” Scott snarled, leaning towards Stiles threateningly. Stiles shook his head, “No, I’m getting rid of it right now!” As Stiles grabbed his backpack, threw open the Jeep door and ran to the edge of the road, he heard Jesse get in one quick jab. “It’s called wolfs''bane'', Stiles!” Jesse was completely right – this was far from Stiles’ brightest idea. He needed to get rid of the wolfsbane as quickly as possible – another shriek from Willow really drove home that urgency, if nothing else had. With barely a second thought, Stiles hurled the backpack into the woods and turned back to the Jeep. He found Jesse standing on the road, a broken shovel in hand and no sign of Scott at all. “What did I miss?” “So much,” Jesse replied, “Scott’s on the loose. I tried to stop him but he, y’know, has super powers. So, now we’re also down a shovel.” Scene 21: The Argent House Scott vaguely knew he’d screwed something up. Some nagging inside him. But mostly he was occupied with other things. A familiar fragrance overwhelmed his nostrils – he was following that scent as though his life depended on it. He wasn’t sure that it didn’t. His vision was red – nothing but red – and yet he still saw every detail. He was the mightiest hunter in the world, and he was getting closer to his prey… Something hard slammed into his side. He was tossed sideways, rolling pavement. When he opened his eyes, the red was gone. He blinked, dazed more by the sudden change back to his normal, completely human form than by being hit by a car. He heard a car door slam shut and, almost at the same time, a voice coming from another direction. “Dad? What happened?” Allison’s voice? “Scott? Are you trying to kill him?” “He just came out of nowhere,” a man’s voice said. He stepped into Scott’s field of vision only a moment later. Definitely Allison’s dad. Definitely trying to kill him. “Sorry,” Scott mumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Mr. Argent extended his hand towards Scott. The movement was not at all threatening, but Scott must’ve stared at the hand for a full minute before he realized that it was meant to help him get to his feet. “Are you alright?” Allison’s dad asked. He sounded genuinely concerned. Scott nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. Good thing you weren’t going that fast, huh?” “I tend not to speed in my driveway,” Mr. Argent nodded. Driveway. Scott glanced around, surveying his surroundings for the first time. He was definitely in the front yard of a house – presumably the Argent family’s house – with only the vaguest recollection of how he had gotten here. “What are you doing here, by the way?” Allison asked, stepping up to Scott and slipping her fingers around his arm. The sudden touching was not lost on Mr. Argent. His eyes locked on Scott’s arm and would not move. “Yes, what are you doing here?” he asked. His tone was a lot more threatening now, but it was pretty clear that had nothing to do with whether or not Scott was going to be howling at the moon. “Just wanted to say ‘hi’,” Scott smiled innocently, “I’ve been so busy the past couple days, you know.” Allison grinned. “You’re allowed to be busy sometimes,” she assured him, “Like, shouldn’t you be getting a good night’s sleep before the game tomorrow night?” “I guess,” Scott grinned back, “You’re still coming?” “Of course,” Allison said seriously, “I wouldn’t miss it.” “Me either,” her father chimed in, smiling broadly. It was not comforting. Scene 22: Sunnydale High Boys Lockers Scott was slumped against his locker when Stiles entered the locker room the next night. Stiles didn’t even ask. Willow was busily not speaking to either of them, and Scott had already filled him in on getting hit by Mr. Argent’s car. “Don’t think about it,” Stiles advised, “Don’t stress.” Scott snorted derisively. “I mean, just focus on the game. Lacrosse. You don’t need to think about how Willow, one of our closest friends for years, hates us. You don’t need to think about how your girlfriend’s father wants you dead. And how she’s not really your girlfriend yet because you blew it last week. Because of the full moon. Don’t think about Lydia’s trying to ruin it for you now. And definitely don’t think about the girl Derek killed. Or that Derek probably wants to kill you. Or that you might kill somebody…” “Stiles, shut up,” Scott snapped, “You are not helping!” “Right,” Stiles nodded and promptly did as he was told. Scene 23: The Lacrosse Game Scott had been struggling the whole game. His senses had heightened minutes into playing, but he was doing everything he could to stay calm. Despite the number of things that should have, understandably, been on Scott’s nerves the main thing that was worrying him through the game was Jackson’s insistence that none of his teammates pass him the ball. Most of the team was just grateful Jackson was playing at all – it was almost entirely his handy work that had the score tied up. And that was with an injured shoulder. Had Stiles been on the field, he would never have gone along with Jackson’s plan. Of course, if Stiles had been on the field there was a solid chance he’d never have gotten the ball either. But Stiles was sitting worriedly on the bench, gnawing on one of his lacrosse gloves. He never took his eyes off of Scott. Jesse and Xander were similarly concerned, sitting in the bleachers. It was not exactly a vote of confidence on any of their parts. Scott’s mother was sitting just behind them in the stands with her own worried look – her enthusiasm had waned considerably when Scott had repeatedly not had the ball passed to him. Allison and her father were watching him closely as well – whenever Lydia wasn’t coercing Allison into holding up one of an apparently never-ending series of signs praising Jackson. Before the game, Lydia had made a point of parading Allison past the bench. Mr. Argent had seemed unimpressed since the moment he arrived – and he seemed, if anything, even less impressed now. Scott was so preoccupied with things outside of the game itself, he didn’t notice the opposing team’s number 10 running straight for him – and then through him. Scott thudded to the ground. Again. A harsh booing from the stand alerted Scott to the fact that he had just let the enemy score. He growled as he rose to his feet. He could feel that sensation starting to surge over him. It was becoming familiar by now. The ball went back into play and – again – Scott’s teammates weren’t passing to him. But they were passing it… Scott leapt into the air, snatching the ball from over the head of one of the opposing players. He charged, ignoring everything except the goal ahead of him. That was his prey. He hurled the ball and wheeled away. He knew he’d made it in already – he was the world’s greatest hunter. Also, there was a cheer. That was a good clue too. “Pass to McCall!” Coach Finstock screamed from the sidelines. “Pass to McCall!” Scott took up his position again as Jackson and the other team’s captain started the ball off again. Scott charged as soon as he could – racing for Number 15, the opposing athlete who’d just gotten the ball. He whimpered and then tossed the ball straight to Scott. There was a confused and half-hearted cheer from the stands. Scott ignored it, rushing the goal, blowing past players on both teams. He launched the ball towards the net again – narrowly missing the goalie but easily landing in the goal itself. The timer sounded just as the ball hit the ground. He hadn’t even realized how close to the end of the game they were. The crowd from the bleachers surged forward in celebration. Redness was washing over Scott’s vision, though. The urge to hunt was growing even stronger than it had been in the game. He growled, lips curling over his fangs. A voice in his animal mind told him to run. And he did. Scene 24: Sunnydale Lacrosse Field Jesse looked darkly at Xander. What they’d just seen was not like any Scott they’d ever seen on the lacrosse field – or bench – before. That was definitely something supernatural. “I had no idea Scott could play like that!” Mrs. McCall exclaimed behind them, “I am so proud!” Jesse turned – she was standing. She was going to go looking for him. “Speaking of proud,” he cut in with no idea what he was going to say, “Did you know…” “Hi Mrs. McCall!” Stiles shouted from the foot of the bleachers. Just in the nick of time, “What’d you think of the game?” “Well, I wish I could have seen you play, Stiles,” Mrs. McCall replied, “Where’s Scott?” Stiles blanched. “Lockers,” he stammered, “He’s… well, the crowd, and… asthma! Inhaler. This has all been very emotional for him.” Mrs. McCall seemed unconvinced, but sat back down, giving the three of them a deeply skeptical stare. Scene 25: Sunnydale Lacrosse Field Allison, however, was not on the bleachers. She’d abandoned her father to run onto the field with much of the rest of the crowd. While the crowd was interested in aimless revelry, Allison had something else in mind. There was a really cute boy she simply had to talk to, and he’d just won the lacrosse game. She had taken note of exactly where he was standing and ran right there – only he wasn’t there. She looked around, confused. There was a lacrosse glove on the ground a few feet away... and in the distance behind it, Scott’s jersey disappearing into the darkened entrance to the locker room. She smiled. She was willing to chase him. Scene 26: Sunnydale Lacrosse Field Stiles, Jesse, and Xander sat awkwardly quietly near Mrs. McCall. Usually they had no trouble conversing with her – she was easily the coolest parent out of all of theirs. Tonight, though, was another story. “So, how’s your father, Stiles?” Mrs. McCall asked, prodding for at least some kind of small talk. Stiles perked up for a moment. “He’s here. He’s right…” He looked around and spotted his father, looking very serious on his cell phone. Stiles shrugged and pointed. “He’s working. I wonder what happened.” Scene 27: Sunnydale High Boys Lockers Allison had never realized how creepy a dark locker room could be. She also could not find a light switch to save her life. The sounds of heavy breathing – which seemed to come from every direction – were not helping matters at all. “Scott?” There was no answer. She crept a little further in. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but that sound wasn’t helping. “Scott is that you?” Still no answer. She slid cautiously around a corner. “Scott? Seriously, Scott?” And then there he was, practically on top of her. She gasped and stumbled backwards, slamming bodily into a locker. “Allison, it’s me, it’s okay!” he exclaimed, taking a step backwards. “That was so embarrassing. It’s just creepy in here! Are you okay?” Scott nodded, “Yeah. Just… got a little lightheaded.” “I bet you were having quite the adrenaline rush,” she smirked, “You were doing okay out there.” “Just okay?” “Oh, yeah,” Allison teased, “It’s not like you won the game or anything.” Scott chuckled. “Hey, can I say I’m sorry? For being so weird this week?” “I can deal with weird,” Allison said soothingly, “You’re forgiven.” She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head. Their lips brushed. The electricity in the moment that followed should easily have been enough to turn the lights on, even without the light switch. As it was, Allison immediately forgot how dark it was in that room. “I, uhm, I…” she stammered, a nervous smile creeping across her face. She could claim she didn’t mean to… but she also didn’t mind if he thought that she did. Still, she reasoned, a first kiss should be something with a lot more intent behind it. Anything except what had just transpired. Scott didn’t say anything for a moment. And then he kissed her. This time, it was no accident. She closed her eyes, just feeling his lips press against hers. Her lips pressing back against his. At some point he put his arms around her, though she was so entangled in the kiss itself she could hardly say how long before that happened. She couldn’t even say how long they kissed. However long it took to be completely out of breath. Eventually, their mouths separated. She gave herself a second to catch her breath, to make sure her feet were steady on the ground. “I have to get back to my dad,” she finally said, managing to make it sound like an apology and a promise for the future at the same time. She turned and started heading back out of the locker room. She rounded the corner and passed a very guilty-looking Stiles. She nodded a greeting, silent but embarrassed. Scene 28: Sunnydale High Boys Lockers Stiles grinned at Scott. “So, that happened.” “She kissed me,” Scott reported. “And then I kissed her. And then she kissed me back.” “Yeah,” Stiles agreed, “That is what happened. Pretty great.” Scott playfully slapped Stiles’ arm. “Yeah, it is. I’m not totally sure how I did it, but I controlled my shift. I changed back. On purpose, even! I think, maybe, I can do this.” “That’s awesome!” Stiles gave two half-hearted thumbs up. “You should sit, I have to kill your buzz now. My dad was just talking to the medical examiner. They determined that girl was killed by an animal. And since Derek isn’t one… they’re letting him out of jail.” “That’s not a buzz kill,” Scott sank onto a bench. “Telling someone a murderous werewolf who now hates them is free to kill again is something more than that.” “The plot actually thickened even more,” Stiles went on, “They identified the body. Laura Hale. Derek’s sister.” Scene 29: Sunnydale Lacrosse Field The team was making its way towards the lockers when Jackson spotted it. A single glove lay on the field. Now that he thought about it, he’d seen McCall toss it aside when he ran towards the locker room himself. He picked it up. Even hating McCall, he could be nice enough to return a glove. Unless something was wrong with it – why had McCall taken it off in the first place? Jackson turned the item over in his hands, examining it. Something was wrong with it, actually. Each finger had a hole in the tip, like something had punctured through from the inside. “What the hell is going on with you, McCall?” Scene 30: 1630 Revello Drive, Sunnydale Buffy watched out the door as the moving van pulled out of the driveway and headed off into the night. As soon as the truck itself was out of earshot, a quiet descended on the neighborhood. Revello Drive in Sunnydale looked perfectly quiet, perfectly calm. A little too suburban for most people’s taste, but wasn’t that what normal was? Buffy could handle suburbia. Buffy could love suburbia. “Welcome to Sunnydale,” her mom exclaimed, giving Dawn a quick squeeze about the shoulders. Buffy smiled and shut the front door of their new home. “It’s gonna be great.” What could possibly go wrong in a place as ordinary as this? ....to be continued...